Rose's Life
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: The Life of Rose this is just to see what you all think of the idea. Pleas review and let me know what you think of the idea. Magen
1. Birthday

Birthday!

It was my sixth birthday. I was finally six! I couldn't believe it. Not that I was going to do anything for it. But I was just happy.

"Rose!" My mother yelled.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I have some news. Would you please come here?"

I walked into the little room that she was in. "Yes?"

"You are going to go to school." What the hell? "It's called Vampire Academy. It is the most safest school for vampires ever."

Okay so I was a vampire I didn't really care at all I just didn't want to go to this school that she was talking about. I was just fine here. But no she didn't think that. So for the next two days I packed all my stuff up and then I finally made may way to Vampire Academy.

There wasn't anyone running around like crazy as most people would at a normal school. I'd seen them in movies and stuff.

My mom took me into the office. I was glad to see someone.

"Hello how may I help you?" The women asked.

"I'd like my datgher to start school here."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yes, well not a vampire. Half and half."

"Oh well, I'll just go show her to her dorm right now. And you can be on your way."

My mom left and we started walking the long way to my dorm.

"Here you go Rose." She said.

I looked around. There were two twin beds right next to each other.

"You will be sharing this room with someone named Lissa."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to unpack your things, now." The women said and left.


	2. Lissa

Lissa

I finished unpacking my few bags I had. I was glad that I hadn't packed much because Lissa had taken up most of the space in the closet. She had a buch of dresses and skirts. I still was in shock that I she didn't seem to own one pare of jeans at all.

All I own were jeans and plan t-shirts. Compared to her wordrob mine was dall. I how she didn't think I was a loser.

"Oh, My god I know right?" Someone said walking into the room.

"Yep, he was just stading there like a idoit." another one said.

"Well, I have to go get ready for dinner, Sarah."

"Okay sure see you a dinner, Lissa," Sarah said.

Lissa walked in and gasped.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm your new roommate."

"But I wasn't supposted to get a new roommate!" She seemed mad. I didn't know what else to do.

"Sorry, I can go see if I can go and get a different room." I said like an idoit.

"No, this is fine I just didn't know that you were going to be here. If I would've know I would've been here to welcome you." She said sweetly.

"Thanks but I'm fine." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready for dinner. You should probably do the same." she told me.


	3. Dinner

Dinner

When Lissa was ready we went to dinner together. The room was large with a bunch of others of all different ages.

"Are you hungry?" Lissa asked.

"No not really." I said.

"Okay I'm going to get my blood." I shivered in horror. "It's okay. The people I drink from don't mind." She said and walked towards the door. I saw Sarah and her in line together.

Was she really the one I wanted to be friends with? I wasn't sure what she was up to and if I wanted to find out.

I decided to go over there and wait with Lissa. I had this weird feeling to make sure no harm comes to her. Like a garden or something like that. I didn't know how to explain it but it was weird.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, Sarah this is my new roommate, Rose."

"Oh, Hey." Sarah said staring at me weirdly like I was different.

I knew that Lissa was rich just by looking at her but Sarah I could see was way more richer then Lissa. But that didn't matter to me I was just her to protect Lissa. And that's all.

"Hey, you want to come to the mall with us this weekend?" Sarah asked.

"Sure I guess."

"Okay cool."


	4. needing help

I need everyone's help I need to know what should happen on the trip to the mall should Lissa's parents get killed yet and should Lissa and Rose start there bond or is it to early for it and if so what should happen when they go to the mall? Thanks

Magen


	5. Drive

ROSE'S POV

We were in the car on the way to the mall that weekend. I didn't really want to go. It wasn't that I didn't like shopping but my mom just didn't have the money for it so I never really go into it. Sarah was a royle along with Lissa.

"So where do you want to go first?" Lissa asked me.

I was wearing the best thing I had brought with me so I could try to fit in best I can with Lissa and Sarah. I still didn't feel okay with Sarah around Lissa. For some reason I felt protective over Lissa.

We might have not known each other very long but it was like we'd known each other for years. Lissa and I had stayed up the past four days all night talking. I didn't really talk much about my life because it just involved moving and going places that I couldn't really remember and that I didn't really care about.

Lissa's life on the other hand was so exciting. I listened to every little detale she'd told me.

"I don't really care." I said.

"You have to want to go somewhere." Lissa's mom said.

Sarah had decided not to come. I guess I made it so that she really didn't want to come or something along those lines. But I didn't really care it just meant I got to know more about Lissa.

"No, really wherever you'd like to go Lissa is fine with me."

"Well in that case we need to get you a new wordrobe." She said. I stared at her in shock.

"I agree sweety, It's not that you look really bad or anything but you need some style to you." Lissa's mom said from the drivers seat.

"Thanks." I said.

Well, this day was just going to be about me? I didn't like that all that much. I liked it when it was about someone else. Anyone just not me. I was more of the one to listen and understand than the one to be giving.


End file.
